


Perilous Approach

by Amber_Marinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Spy au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Agent Chat Noir, a spy from the Miraculous Agency, was tasked to protect a 22 year old fashion designer and model who is Marinette Dupain-Cheng because she was known to be the next target to be killed by the infamous agency named A.K.U.M.A. Little did they know that Marinette is also known as a famous assasin of the said infamous agency and was on the run to hunt the one and only Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission on the double.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys! This is my first story in AO3 so I'm really sorry about my bad writting. English isn't my first language and I'm doing my best to do research about some spy stuffs. >__<

"Agent Chat Noir your presence is requested at Room M. I repeat, Agent Chat Noir your presence is requested at Room M." The voice of the announcer can be heard all around the agency.

"Seriously?" Adrien grunted. "I'm not yet done with my lunch and yet, Master Fu needed my presence again." He sighed.

Plagg laughed. "Too bad for you, kid." He chuckled.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Plagg. It's easy for you to laugh because you always stayed at the information department and never really experienced the field."

"That's what you think, Kid. Just how do you supposed I met my wife, Tikki? I've been working here for a long time, Kid." He winked and continued to eat his camembert.

Adrien stood up from his seat and made his way towards Room M or also known as Room Miraculous, where every agents are given the operation that they are supposed to handle, whether it is a field work or inside work.

He took a seat inside the dark room and then a hologram of a girl with blue bell eyes and blue hair appeared. Chat sighed. He know what this means, he'll be needing to protect another civilian.

"Agent Chat, as for your new mission, you'll be protecting this girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng for she is, according to our sources, the new target of the infamous agency A.K.U.M.A. The information you'll be needing about her would be send to your Tab." He explained. "You can leave now." 

He quickly went out of the room as the lights turned off. He looked at his Tab. It was the ring on his finger, it serves as his communicator to the agency. Each agent have it. Such as Carapace, his Tab is designed as a bracelet made out of beads, you can never thought that it was actually the agency's communicator when you look at it.

He pressed the middle of the ring and holograms of files about the girl appeared. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a famous fashion designer and model that works at his father's company. Great. Just his luck, he'll be having another happy reunion with his father. Note the sarcasm. Apparently, the girl is 22 years old. One year younger than him. And she really is gorgeous.

He clicked in to the next slide and it showed what he needs to do. He'll be needing to protect the lady at any cause since she's the new target and the cause is still unknown. The agency believe that this girl might be the key for them to infiltrate the said infamous agency. 

He sighed. "I better get to my job now."

\---  
"Hey, Bug!" 

Ladybug rolled her eyes, the mask hiding half of her face.

"I told you to stop calling me Bug, Copycat." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? It's better on you and your codename is Ladybug after all." He retorted.

"Just tell me what you're here for. I'm not in the mood for your worthless shenanigans." She said.

Copycat chuckled. "Chill, Ladybug! Apparently, boss Hawky have a new job for his favorite asssasin." He threw a brown envelope in front of her and it landed in the table in front of her.

"Stop calling him Hawky, he's Hawkmoth. He'll kill you if he found out." She said.

"The cat's not yet out of the bag, LB. I'll call him whatever I want." He said.

Ladybug didn't replied but instead took the envelope and opened it. Revealing files of her new target.

"Agent Chat Noir, huh?" She asked, her eyea darting at the photo of a blonde wearing a mask with green eyes. He also have fake cat ears on his head.

"He's the known best agent of our rival agency, Miraculous." Theo a.k.a. copycat explained. He turned around to leave. "You know what will happen to your parents if you failed to do your job." He then left.

Ladybug sighed and left the building. She then took of her mask, revealing her blue bell eyes, revealing Marinette.

She sighed. "I don't want to, but I need to. I'm doing this for you, Maman and Papa."


	2. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new assignment for the Bug but a certain kitty cat came to visit.

Marinette sighed as she heard her phone rang. Her office phone to be exact. She carries three phones everyday. One for her work, one for her personal life and lastly, for her agency.

She quickly pressed the accept button as she saw that it was Nathalie calling her, the boss' secretary.

"Good Morning, Marinette Dupain-Cheng speaking." She said.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste want to get some updates about the new design for the summer clothing line." A cold voice rang through her ears.

"I've already got just about ten sketches done. I'll send them through email after I finished this one for approval." She said.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." Nathalie said and turned off the call.

She sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingers. She's been so busy with her civilian job since summer is coming and what's worse is that she'll have to hunt a certain black cat in her assasin job. She just want to have some rest.

Her earring beeped, a call is coming. She rolled her eyes as she pressed the middle dot in her accessory.

"Hey, Tikki. What's with the call?" She asked.

"I know that you've been busy in your job, Ladybug but the boss has a quick job for you. He wanted you to bring down the new politician running for Mayor. I'll send you the files about that person in your phone." Tikki explained. Her agency phone lit up and a file was recieved. She quickly opened and scanned it.

"So, Mayor Maurice, huh?" She whispered.

"Yup. And Hawkmoth said that the job should be done by tomorrow or else." She could feel the sadness in the voice of her informant.

She sighed. "No need to feel pity, Tikki. I'll do this by tonight. Bug out." She clicked the middle dot on her earrings again and the call ended.

The night time came and Ladybug is now standing just about a few rooms from her target. Apparently, Mayor Maurice is staying at a fancy hotel and the agency already booked her a room. She looked at her watch. 8:30 pm.

"Showtime." She whispered.

She wore her disguise as a hotel staff, she also wore a black wig to hide her blue hair. Disguises is one of the things she's best as and it is one of the main things she di to get to her target easily. She held a food cart and knocked at room 103. The room of her target.

The door opened and she was welcomed by the politician.

"Ah, the food is here! Come on in." He opened the door widely, just enough for her to enter with the food cart. Her smile widened as she saw that no one other than him and and the running mayor are inside the room.

"How much will the food-" He was knocked out by her stun pen. She can't leave any traces behind. She made sure that she wore her red gloves to hide any fingerprints that can be used to track her down. 

She took out her red with black spotted mask from her pocket and wore it. She closed the door from behind. She took out her gun and put the silencer in it to hide the noise. She wouldn't want anyone to stop her from her mission.

"Such an easy prey." She whispered in a sing-song voice.

She was about to pull the trigger when the gun flew from her hand to the wall. A staff hit her.

"Looks like the cat caught the mice, or should I say the bug." A voice said from behind.

She looked around and her eyes met one of the most gorgeous green eyes she saw. He have a blonde hair with two fake cat ears placed on it.

"Chat Noir." She whispered.


End file.
